Wasteland Tales
by SexyGiygas
Summary: THe Lone Wander quests!
1. Chapter 1

FALLOUT3: WASTLANDTALES

One day the alone wander was in the hosue that he had in megatron. He was talking to his rbot wife Waddsworth and sad "im going:"

So he went

He left the megatron town and exited the city. He saw a radioactive butergly and took otut his shogtun and used the VATS computer to send bombs at the dogs wings. He won and took the money caps.

After walking then tking his bike to the Evil Brother Hood base camp, he saw the guy.

"You?" said bad Brotherhood man.

"Oh you know, and I lik to kill!"

"Ok get in!"

So he got in and used the mini nuks and blew up the giant supercomputer used to control the space water which saved the white house which and ended up giving the Alone Man a ribin form the Presidient which is really a laptop brain but the ALonge Wanerder saw it and shot it and won a ribin from the real president and went back to megatron

..But where was megatron? There was juts a crator thare!

TO BE FINISHED!


	2. Chapter 2: Shinsou808's Lament

WASTELAND TALES CHAPTER2

The Alone Wader looked all oaround the crator site, but could not find megatron. Evn though that it was filled with a lort of radioactive gas bubble air, he continue to search. He went to the sopt where hes house was before the thing that happened before megatron became the crator sight tht it was now he was in. He saw the pieces of his wife Waddsworth.

"Hony! I don't know! Are you allright! ?"

But all that she could say was a lot of sounds that wernt talking.

"ASNWER ME."

"Beeeeeeeep"

Than the life heart meter on Waddsworth back that showed his heart line meter became a strait line instead of a wiggleey one.

Now she was dead.

The Alone Man cried as the radiotivity filled up his lungs and his crotch and his teeth wich made him more sick and dead.

The Alone Wande then tok the final last breth of his final life and…

HE WOKE UP.

The laone wnader look up then down then around. He was right out side of megatron.

"I mustve have passed out from not drniking my water and had a dream!" he said.

As he was going about to go inside megatron, his watch made a noise fromt he radio on the PipBoy.

"Helo? Is here survivor?" say the radio man that wasn't Free Dog.


	3. Chapter 3: JeruD and His Magical Tits

WASTELANDTALES 3

The Alone Wanderer then ran fast on his bike to the sopt which the radio sound was came from. Then. Then he found a large sfere building that looked like sciense. Inside he found the man whogave out the sent radio s.

"Are you serivivor?" saysa man named Hank.

"Of Valt 101? Yes!" said Lone Waderer

"Good! Taht means you can use this time machine we made for strategy of peration Ancopage!" said Hank

So the Hank put the Alone Wadnerer into the time portal pod that looked like a sofacouch but closed lika cocpit.

Then Alone Wanderer looked at the tv screen and was sent back to the thing.

Alnone Wanderer was cold and sick. He was also not in the science building! HE WAS IN THE SNOW LAND IN PERATION ANCOPAGE IN THE NORTH POLE!

""OH MY GOD THIS HAPPEN YEAR AGO!" scream Lone Wander in confusement.

"Hey man, what you talking about? Crazy?" said a man in Brotherhood armor.

"Bortherhood?" said Alone Wanderer.

"WHa? No, am Army! We fight the dirty Asian men that are taking the snow power from America!"

"I WILL HELP FOR THE SAKE OF AMERICA!"

So the Lone Man put on the armor suit with heat in it to protect from snow, and was of!

He marched thoruh the snow land and shot at the Asain badmen. Many army men were becoming dead, and made the wives sad.

After many seconds, the Lone Aderer made it to the Chinense base operation camp. HE took out the bombs the America Ganeral gave him and threw them at the main Chinese man. After the explosion which killed all the Asains because theyre leader died, America people were happy and made a perade for the Lone Wandererer in the street and the sky and in the house. They gave him presents and happy cake and money.

Just as the Alone Wader was about to get maried to his knew wife that loved hiom now, the word went fuzzy…

"Okay!" saysa happy Hank.

The Alone man got out of the thing and looked.

"IT wasn't real?"

"No, but you helped us! We will give you this key to the Raider base! Kill them, they killed my husband!"

The ANlone Wanderer took key with vingince and yelled.

"FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR CHILD THAT WAS MURDERD, I WILL KILL ALL RAIDERS!"

So he grabed his bike and flew off to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4: MIZZOU Casts Blizzaga!

WASTLEAND TALES

The Alone Wander flew his bike all they way up to the place where he had to go. The Raider Pit!

He saw a camp made of old things like gabrbage and cars, but didn't see no Raider men in.

"WHERE?! I MUST FIND AND KILL!" said the Alone Wandere.

"Ha ha, you speak like us alreaddy…" say a Radier man.

The LAone Wadenr took out his sniper rilfe and shot the rafier man in the brain. The Alone Wander sihed and climed the rope down in to the Pit.

After climing down for nearly for days, the Alone man finaly reached the city in side of the Pit.

"RAIDER SCUM YOU KILL PEOPLE THAT DON'T TO NOTIN TO YOU!"

All the Raider man ands womens looked at him and did a laugh. Teh Alone Wanderer got agnry and took out his selgehamer and hit every one's faces off of them, evevn though he was getting shot a lot and was nearly dead. After killing the last raifer, The Alione Man cried. In madness of rage and anger he had killed the slaves tht were beuing held captured.

He climbed back to the top of the world and walked down to he knees. He stood on his knees and put his shotgun up to his head.

"I am bad man and have become what I destroy!!!!!!" he sacream.

Then there was a loud bang boom sound from the pistol…


	5. Chapter 5: Faelan Caught A Lapras!

WASTLELANDTALES

The Alone Wanderer looked up to see waht the pistol sound came from. He saw a girl there in broken jeens and a raider bra.

"Don't not worry, I am not a Radier. Name is Nami, and I am here to help you. I did a shoot to ditstract you because you can npt die because you are saver of this side of the wasteland."

The Alone Wander got up off of knees and looked at Nami.

"Tank you Nami you save me from stupid desision and make me live nother day.""

Alone Wanderer a nd Nami began a walk to that Tennypenny Tower hospital.

"IS this the hotel?" say Alone wAnder to the intercom box.

"I TELL YOU YOU ARE GHOUL AND I DON'T LIKE YOU GO AWAY ROT MAN!" say guard.

"We are humen!" say Naomi.

"Ah!" say guard man as he open the metal gate to hte hotel.

"Nami, I don't like this place, some of my greatest friends were ghoul men." Say Alone Wander.

"Yeah, but we can not just kill everyone! Wrong!"

"I HAVE IDEA THOGUHT!" scream the Alone Wanderer.

Later at the night time that day, the alone waner took out his mini nuke revolver and aim at the place.

"Take a good shot!" say Namiiio.

The Alone Man shot not at TenPen Hotel, but as the ghoul place. There was enough explosions in the nukes to turn the gohul man and womens into real people again.

The preople had a party at the hotel.

"How did you kno work?" say Nami.

"Dad was samrt scientist man and made sepcial nuk bombs that could do that."

Riught as party was getting to the good time, a hole made form a bomb laser blew up in side of hotel.

"WHERE IS MAN FROM VALT101!!?!?!?!?" scream a Enclave man.

The Ecnlave went around shoting people accept the Alone Wadnerre and Nami because they runt o top of hotel.

On top, they tohut they are safe, but a Enclae spaceplane was heading at them!


End file.
